Daichi Takahashi
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance: Relatively tall, especially for his age, Daichi has short copper orange hair that he keeps clean, sticking a bit into the air, surrounded by a typical, dark grey Kirigakure forehead protector. He has blue eyes and very pale skin. He wears a medium grey tank top with darker grey pants which reach his ankles and matching shoes. Along his arms he wears thick armlets made from metal dust. On his back he carries two long, thick poles made of and filled with metal dust. Just above his butt, he carries one standard sized tanto. Personality: Given his past, Daichi is relatively straight-faced most of the time. Everything he does is methodical and has a goal to it, and he is very serious. Around the right people he can show his emotions at times, ranging from happiness to sadness, but around people he doesn't know, he always has his guard up, not trusting people easily. Due to his extensive training, as well as his new sharingan ability, he has become very cocky, often underestimating opponents, and even taunting them on occasion when he really hates them. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Magnet Release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Metal Dust Storage-''' A gourd/scroll/tattoo/etc. that provides storage for a large, but not infinite amount of metal dust to be used with magnet release abilities. # '''Dust Infused Blade- '''The user coats their weapon with their metal dust, slightly increasing the range and power. to activate 5 to maintain # '''Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. CP/round Equipment *(4 EP) Chakra conducting tanto * (3 EP) Set of kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Born to a loving, non-ninja family in Kirigakure, Daichi was the first and only child to his parents. However, when he was only 2 years old, a group of rogue ninja in the process of fleeing the city killed his mother. Fearing for their safety, he began to realize that in this world, ninja dominate the weak, and that if he wanted his son to thrive, he would have to train him to become a ninja. Along with the help of some ninja friends he made in the village, that is exactly what he did. Daichi trained every day to become strong in the way of ninjutsu and eventually entered the academy. However, at the age of 12, Daichi was approaching his home after a long day and heard loud noises from inside. When he walked in, the scene revealed itself to be a forced entry by an enemy ninja that broke into the city on a mission. His father lie dead in the corner of the room, and this triggered a wildly emotional reaction from Daichi, during which he subconsciously unlocked his sharingan, a trait passed down to him a few generations removed on his mother's side. He killed the ninja who broke into his home, and became an orphan. Friends of his father’s were able to put him up in an apartment in town so he could continue training to become a ninja. This event led Daichi down a path of vengeance, vowing to become stronger in order to change the way this ninja world operates. Category:Character